


you're every minute of my everyday

by neverlxnd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I lied, If you want - Freeform, Jealous Mark, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Angst, Protective Mark Lee, Short & Sweet, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), ayyyyy, for like two seconds, it had to be someone, lucas is a flirt, side nomin, soft, something without angst for once, sorry - Freeform, there's a little tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: the same boy who's been flirting with Donghyuck for a year asks him out every morning, until one morning he asks Mark for help





	you're every minute of my everyday

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from my twitter, it's been in my notes for awhile so I decided why not kick off the new year with soft markhyuck uwu  
> also, this is kind of short, but I felt like writing oof
> 
> happy birthday to my sunshine Kun and happy graduation to Mark!!

A normal occurrence to avoid in high school hallways would be the simple things like avoiding the kids who take lunch money, slithering in the halls while one skips their least favourable class, or in Donghyuck’s case–trying to come up with a witty response to reject the same annoying boy who asks him out. It started in the beginning of his sophomore year, one morning when his friends had left him alone to get their schedules, (it was also when Donghyuck had coloured his hair for the first time, but he refuses to believe that has anything to do with it).

It’s not like Donghyuck wasn’t flattered, he was, in fact if it wasn’t for his obvious and giant crush on his best friend, he might’ve said yes. But he didn’t. And when he said no, he expected the boy to back off, to accept rejection and move on to someone else–that obviously wasn’t the case.

“Hey Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck’s shoulders visibly slump and he slowly turns around, his head announced to the sky as if to ask, why me.

“Good morning, Lucas. What’s the pick up line today?” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at the tall boy in front of him, the smirk plastered on his lips like a tattoo.

“I’m so glad you’ve accustomed yourself to this. I sure have.” Lucas smiles, Donghyuck briefly wonders why such a gorgeous boy is asking him out, especially since it’s been a whole year.

“You know, there’s this thing called harassment. I don’t know if you’ve heard about it.” Donghyuck turns on his heel, clutching his binder to his chest and he catches the playful eye roll Lucas throws him. “It kind of goes like this, but I could be wrong.”

Lucas shrugs. “As far as I know, you would’ve told one of the teachers if my pick up lines really bothered you.”

Donghyuck turns his head to squint at the tall boy, craning his neck. Curse this boy and his long limbs.

“What exactly are you suggesting? That I _like_ you bothering me?” Donghyuck arches an eyebrow when Lucas’s smile widens, confirming his theory. Donghyuck’s had more than enough with Lucas and his stupid smile. “You know what–”

“Hey Duckie.”

Both Donghyuck and Lucas turn their heads to see Mark at Donghyuck’s side, a subtly confused smile on his face.  
“Am I interrupting something?” Mark asks, his fingers trapped underneath the straps of his backpack.

“Yes.”  
“No.”

Mark looks between the two and purses his lips. “Well… either way, we gotta go, Donghyuck. Class is about to start.”

Mark doesn’t wait for Donghyuck or Lucas’s response and pulls him in the direction away from the tall boy.

“I didn’t know you talk to Lucas.” Mark’s voice barely hovers over the noise and clutter of lockers and students in the hallway.

Donghyuck shakes his head, wrestling his arm out of Mark’s hand. “I’m not. He just–”

Another thing Donghyuck has accustomed himself to was not telling his friends about Lucas and his constant flirting. Sure, he told them the first time it happened, but he hasn’t dared to mumble a word about it since. It may be stupid to not tell them, considering Renjun has the power to buckle the knees of Donghyuck’s older brother, Johnny. But he also has a very plausible reason not to.

He can handle it.

Lucas has been flirting with him for almost over a year now, although Donghyuck’s sanity is slowly withering away, he’s still alive so that has to count for something.

“Donghyuck? Duckie, _hello_.” Mark’s unfocused hand waves in front of Donghyuck’s face, followed by the worried crease of the older’s forehead. Donghyuck feels himself flush. “Are you sure you guys aren’t close? You’re blushing now.”

If looks could kill, Mark would probably be sprawled out on the playground a few years back. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and ignores the heat in his cheeks that burns harder.

“No, he was just asking me about something.” Donghyuck mumbles, huffing and stalking in the direction of their classroom.

Behind him, he can hear Mark sigh, followed by the sound of his footsteps.

“What was he asking?” Mark presses, bumping his shoulder against Donghyuck’s.

Donghyuck pinches the bridge of his nose and exasperates a sigh, a sign he knows that Mark thinks he’s joking.

“It was about homework, Mark.”

“You guys have a class together? How–”

“Mark!” Donghyuck throws his head back with a groan. “What does it matter?”

The older opens his mouth to respond, but then closes it a second later and purses his lips. For a second, Donghyuck wants to think the downturned edges of his lips is because he’s jealous and he’s holding feelings for him inside. Instead, he pushes his high hopes down and motions with his hand for Mark to answer.

Mark shrugs. “I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t bothering you.”

Donghyuck can feel his heart thump three times harder. Leave it to Mark to worry about the little things and remember them. It’s one of the many reasons why he can’t seem to get over his crush on Mark. Donghyuck clears his throat and hopes it covers the sound of his heart.

“He’s not. I told you, Mark, it’s been over a year. He hasn’t asked me out since.” Donghyuck hates lying to Mark, (unless it’s to get money or food, he’s ruthless.)

Donghyuck can sense the tension in Mark’s shoulders, he can see in the way the older’s eyes don’t have that signature glimmer to them that Mark’s not fully convinced. Donghyuck always feels so guilty, not letting them know, but he repeats it to himself like a chant. I can handle this.

“Mark, it’s fine. Don’t worry too much about it.” Donghyuck awkwardly chuckles in attempt to lighten the air, he can only hope it works.

“If you say so.” Mark mumbles over his shoulder, pausing in his step to sneeze and sniffles. “But the second he mentions anything about dating, or makes you uncomfortable–”

“Yes, Mark. I got it. The whole school gets it. Nobody asks me out because of my big scary best friend.” Donghyuck tries not to cringe at his want to say boyfriend instead, but he pushes it away.

Mark pouts. “Is that really why you don’t get asked out?”

Donghyuck internally slaps himself. “No! I mean...maybe. Besides, what does it matter? I don’t want to date stinky high school boys, they all smell and act disgusting.”

Mark makes an expression of hurt. “Even me?”

For the second time this morning, Donghyuck’s heart beats faster.

“W-what, why would I date you? You’re my best friend.”

“I was asking about the ‘ _they_ _all_ _smell_ _and_ _act_   _disgusting_ ’ thing.” Mark nibbles on his bottom lip, a habit Donghyuck has noticed when Mark gets antsy.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Donghyuck mumbles.

Despite the chaos of the hallway filled with students and staff, the silence between Donghyuck and Mark is deafeningly awkward. Usually Donghyuck would crack a joke to try and normalize the weird mood, but he can’t seem to think when he potentially just exposed his crush on his best friend of five years.

Suddenly Mark speaks up.

“Would that be so bad, though?” Mark asks, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

At this rate, Donghyuck’s sure he’s going to have a heart attack at the age of seventeen and the cause–Mark Lee. It’s not his ideal way out, but he knew it would end up like this. He almost forgets that Mark is there because of how far away he is with his thoughts, so when he catches Mark flickering his gaze to the ground, he hurries to answer.

“Dating you?” Donghyuck asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mark clears his throat and forces out a chuckle. “Yeah, dating me. I mean, I’m not gross and disgusting, am I?”

Oh.

Donghyuck wants to run home and remind himself to stop letting his hopes get in the way of reality. Obviously Mark was just trying to lighten the air, he wouldn’t dare ask Donghyuck out. Instead, he forces out a laugh and shoves Mark by the shoulder.

“Of course you are. You’re the worst of them.” As if on cue, Mark sneezes again and sniffles.

Mark notices the change in mood and quickly picks up on it, another trait Donghyuck has always liked about Mark. The older never ceases to pick up the atmosphere, as if Mark is a virus that sticks to whatever host is there.

“Here I thought I was a contender.” Mark suddenly says, falling Donghyuck’s laughter short.

Donghyuck stares at the back of Mark’s head as the older walks away, down the hall and away from their classroom. Any sane person would wonder where Mark is going since their class is beginning in less than two minutes, but Donghyuck isn’t a sane person, especially now. Instead, he’s wondering what Mark means by that.

_Here I thought I was a contender._

 

Donghyuck expected their lunch to be awkward, he was awaiting Mark’s silence and averting eyes, but instead he got a smile and a wave. Mark even went through the trouble of getting a fruit cup that Donghyuck rarely gets to grab because of his class at the other end of the school, causing him to be late to lunch.

“I thought that jerk left you alone after you said no last year.”

Donghyuck tunes into the conversation and stares around at the table. Renjun raises his eyebrows at him, probably waiting for an answer.

“What?” Donghyuck blinks.

“Mark said he saw you and Lucas talking this morning.” Chenle comments, pointing at Mark before biting into his apple.

Donghyuck turns to Mark, intending to glare at him but instead finds himself weak in the knees because Mark Lee is smiling at him with patience and warmth. Is Donghyuck dreaming?

“Um… well, Mark wasn’t actually supposed to tell you guys because it was nothing. He was just asking me about homework.” Donghyuck lies, ignoring the voice in his head nagging at him.

Jeno furrows his eyebrows. “Do you guys even have class together?”

Jaemin leans forward to place his chin in his hand with a frown. “Jeno’s right. It’s barely the second semester, I haven’t seen you guys in the same class since last year.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, forking at his fries. “Well we are, we have art class together.”

“Art? Lucas? Since when does Lucas take art class?” Jisung comes from behind Donghyuck, sitting down beside him.

Jisung looks at him with curious eyes, his long limbs slipping over the bench and placing his lunch tray on the table. Donghyuck has always been jealous of Jisung's proportions, even if he _did_ joke around with the younger and call him ' _noodle boy_ '. He's always seen Jisung as a younger brother, someone who he has to take care of, so Donghyuck contemplates breaking and telling them everything, but he quickly dismisses the idea when he sees Renjun’s furrowed eyebrows and feels Mark scoot closer to him.

“Since the beginning of this semester, now guys please.” Donghyuck stands up and grabs his bag, ignoring Chenle's glum pout. “Just leave it, it’s nothing and I’m not stressing over it, so why are you guys?”

Without waiting for a response, he turns around and walks out of the cafeteria, missing Mark’s frown.

Mark turns to face their friends, still wearing his frown.

“What’s his problem?” Renjun asks.

“He probably just wants his privacy.” Mark reasons and pokes at his food, suddenly his appetite gone.

“We just want to protect him, I know about Lucas and I’m pretty sure you all know too…” Renjun mutters and takes a sip of his water.

“I understand but–”

Mark’s words get cut off when he sneezes, covering his nose and sniffling. He clears his throat a couple times before mumbling an apology.

“Are you getting sick?” Jeno asks, cowering back and shielding his food tray.

Mark rolls his eyes, Jeno's always been too careful. “It’s probably just allergies, I’ll be fine.”

“Is nobody else questioning what art class assigns homework?” Chenle suddenly asks.

 

Donghyuck usually finds comfort and serenity in his house when he gets home after school, but it seems today he’s being thrown curve balls. He just wants to lay down and sleep, preferably forever. But no–because Mark is his best friend which means best friends have traditions, rituals if you will.

Everyday after school, unless Mark walked home with him, the older facetimes Donghyuck and even though they just saw each other at school, they talk about their day, everything and anything in between. This specific cursed day though, Donghyuck isn’t particularly up to muster the energy to try not look like a hobo to Mark. So instead of accepting the facetime call in the privacy of his bedroom walls, his thumb hovers over the audio answer button before he accepts it and presses his phone to his ear.

“Hey Duckie.”

Donghyuck shuts his eyes upon hearing Mark’s voice. He’s using his sweet tone, the one that the older uses when he knows something’s up with Donghyuck, and it doesn't help that Mark reasons that since he answered the phone with audio and not FaceTime, he's correct. Mark always uses this voice to try and rope it out of him, and it works. Every. Time. But Donghyuck tricks himself into believing that since he can’t actually see Mark this time, he can deny him.

“Hey.”

“How were your classes?” Mark asks, the edge of his sentence lining with anticipation.

“Good, boring. The usual, I’m never going to use the Pythagorean Theorem so I’m regretting taking AP Math.”

Mark chuckles into the phone and for a moment, he keeps silent. “And your art class?”

Donghyuck can say he saw this coming, that still doesn’t keep his from trying his damn best to not let Mark know about Lucas’s flirting.

“I didn’t go today, skipped it.”

For a moment, Mark runs silent again but then he hums and Donghyuck imagines Mark nodding to himself and shrugging before he starts talking about his classes, occasionally letting Donghyuck take the floor.

“She said I couldn’t use it as a topic because it was too controversial–”

Mark’s coughing, followed by a sneeze cuts off Donghyuck’s sentence and he briefly thinks to himself that Mark’s sneezes have always been adorable.

“Are you sick, Mark?” Donghyuck asks, nibbling on his lip.

Mark sniffles on the other end before clearing his throat. “No, it’s probably just the seasons changing that’s bothering my immune system.”

“If that were true, don’t you think my immune system would be acting up too?” Donghyuck asks monotone.

Mark chuckles. “Do you want it to?”

Donghyuck pulls his face away from the phone to check if the call was still going and that he wasn’t dreaming this, or imaging it. Mark has been acting weird all day and Donghyuck doesn’t want to fill himself up with hope, only to fall on his knees again and start from zero.

But something seems different this time.

“M-maybe.” Donghyuck responds weakly.

Mark seems surprised by his response because all Donghyuck gets is silence. Until the silence is too much for him, so he tries to save himself.

“Maybe then Lucas would leave me alone.”

It was supposed to be an attempt to make sure Mark didn’t find out about his crush, but he ended up forgetting about making sure Mark didn’t find out about Lucas.

“Lucas? What about him?” Mark asks confused.

“Shit, it’s nothing Mark. I was only kidding, it was a joke–”

“So he is still bothering you.” Mark huffs and Donghyuck ignores the guilt crawling up his throat because Mark’s a good person, one that rarely gets angry or upset.

“Don’t be mad.” Donghyuck mumbles.

“I knew it. I _knew_ he was still bothering you! Why didn’t you tell me? Do the others know?”

“Of course not, if you don’t know then obviously they don’t. I tell you everything first, you know that.” Donghyuck pouts.

“Clearly not everything.” Mark mutters. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mark…”

“Bye Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck didn’t get much sleep later that night.

 

When morning came, Donghyuck was in the kitchen when he got a text alert.

 **markles**  
_door, five minutes._

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows at the cryptic text before sighing and standing up from his chair. Just as he was finishing rinsing his bowl, there was a knock on the front door. Now Donghyuck is a lot of things, but he isn’t stupid, (on the contrary when he’s sleep deprived and game induced.) So he isn’t surprised when he opens the door to see Mark on his doorstep.

“Mark?” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

“You ready?” Mark asks without any emotion. Donghyuck remembers why Mark rarely gets angry.

“Ready.... ready for what?”

“I’m walking you to school.” Mark mumbles. “Get your bag and coat.”

Mark turns on his heel and sits down on the steps while he waits for Donghyuck to do what he asked. Meanwhile the younger is still standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. Donghyuck always sees Mark being assertive, in charge and having good leadership, but he's never experienced the lack of eye contact and missed warmth in his voice. When Mark turns his head to look at him, he snaps out of it and leaves the door to grab his things.

“So…” Donghyuck starts, stepping down the steps and standing in front of Mark. “Why are you walking me to school? Did someone put a target on my back.”

Mark doesn’t budge, he doesn’t even crack a smile. Donghyuck wonders why Mark is taking this so seriously, and he reminds himself that this was why he didn’t want to tell Mark or his friends about Lucas’s constant flirting. He didn’t want it to be a big deal.

Mark stands up and slips his hand into Donghyuck’s before tugging him down the street, shocking the younger. Mark’s hand is warm in his own, despite his cold attitude right now, Donghyuck still thinks Mark will always be warm, inviting.

“So that jerk at school doesn’t bother you, obviously.”

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything after that, not because he can’t but because he doesn’t want to. He’s witnessed Mark upset only a handful of times, he can probably count on his fingers on one hand the amount of times Mark’s been angry, so the older isn’t someone to talk to or bother when he’s angry.

But he’s itching to say something, for once not to joke around or be as sarcastic as he possibly can. He wants to apologize, so he does.

“Mark…”

The only response he gets is the rustling of the leaves on the sidewalk, brustling against the concrete and crunching underneath the soles of their shoes. He continues anyway.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Lucas. It’s just–I didn’t want to make it a big deal, or anything. It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle and it’s still something I can handle.”

“What does that matter?” Mark keeps his gaze forward, his fingers curling around Donghyuck’s tighter. “You still lied to me–to us. It wouldn’t have been a big deal to tell Lucas to back off.”

“It would! Because–”

Mark sneezes, cutting off Donghyuck’s protests and he uses his other hand to reach into his coat pocket for a pack of tissues. Donghyuck smiles to himself, he can picture Mark’s mom scolding him before making him warm soup for his lunch and slipping the tissues in his pocket.

“I thought you weren’t sick.” Donghyuck reminds, his voice filled with mirth.

“I guess you’re not the only one who lied then.” Mark mumbles, rubbing his nose with the tissue.

Donghyuck cowers back, looking down at their hands instead. The contrast of Mark’s feelings is vast and distinct. Mark's eyes, the chestnut shade of brown that usually glows and glimmers like the moonlight against the current are now dark and cloudy. His face, the high cheekbones and slim, hollowed cheeks, all of it is cold, sharp and without emotion, but his hands are warm around his and secure, as if Mark let go, he would float away.

“I said I was sorry.”

The rest of the walk is quiet, save for the passing cars and the trees dancing around them. When they reach the front doors of the school, Mark releases Donghyuck’s hand and he tries not to miss it too much. Mark turns around and for the first time since before their walk, he looks at Donghyuck in the eyes.

“I know you probably think I’m mad at you, I’m not. I just want you to be honest with me, I’m mad at myself because it’s my character that made you think you couldn’t tell me about Lucas.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth to protest but he freezes when he sees Lucas walking towards them from the parking lot.

“And I guess I’m just saying that whatever it is–”

“Mark.”

“Please wait until I’m finished, I have something important to tell you–”

“Lucas is coming this way.” Donghyuck interrupts. Mark motions to turn and look, but Donghyuck stops him by placing his hands on his shoulders and keeping him faced towards himself. “Do something!”

“What, what am I supposed to–”

Donghyuck must have really not gotten much sleep last night because he ends up blurting the first thing that comes to mind.

“Cough in my face or something! He can’t ask me out if I’m sick at home and–”

It happens quick, almost too quick that Donghyuck doesn’t think it’s real, but then he looks at Mark and he’s smiling at him for the first time this morning, while Donghyuck looks at him light a deer caught in headlights.

Mark kissed him.

It takes the older stifling his laugh and biting his lip to stop himself from smiling for Donghyuck to come back to his senses.

“Mark!”

“You said, ‘ _or_ _something_ ’.” Mark shrugs, as if he didn’t just kiss his best friend.

“I didn’t mean kiss me!”

Before Mark gets to respond, Lucas stops in front of them with a confused expression.

“Hyuckie, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

Lucas motions towards Mark and Donghyuck remains frozen because _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _was_ _he_ _supposed_ _to_ _say_? He’s still processing Mark kissing him–his crush since middle school. He's sung covers in front of Mark that were discreetly direction towards him. The tattered pages of his journals are full of his late night confessions to Mark that he would never dare say out loud, the rest of the pages begging to be filled and Donghyuck would be more than willing to do it because, despite being bad with words, Donghyuck has an endless vocabulary for Mark.

Donghyuck lets out a puff of air when he feels Mark slither his arm around his waist and pull him against his side.

“Yeah, he does.”

Donghyuck tries not to break the facade going on right now, but he can’t help but look at Mark like he’s grown two heads.

“Nah.” Lucas smirks, looking between the two before continuing, “I don’t believe it.”

Mark raises an eyebrow before turning to Donghyuck and lifts one of his hands to rest against Donghyuck’s face, his thumb caressing the high point of his cheekbone. Donghyuck looks at Mark with uncertainty and confusion, but it all melts away when Mark smiles at him and gives him a slight nod. Donghyuck lets his mouth part and melts into Mark's hold, the last thing he sees is Mark’s eyes cast down on his lips before he closes his eyes and waits for the thing he’s been dreaming about for years.

The first thing he feels is Mark’s breath and Donghyuck can easily tell that the older had pancakes for breakfast this morning and he feels himself smile when he pictures Mark drowning the dough in syrup and strawberries. The second thing he feels is Mark's smile against his lips. The third thing he feels is Mark’s lips on his, warm and light. Mark’s hand against his cheek is endearing and gentle, almost as gentle as the movement of his lips and Donghyuck feels his knees wanting to give in.

“Alright, fine. I get it.”

Mark slowly pulls away, leaning in the press a small kiss in the corner of his mouth and Donghyuck wants to chase it, but he doesn’t exactly know where they stand or what Mark’s intention was with the kiss.

“You should make sure the person you’re flirting with is single first, you could avoid awkward situations like this.” Mark smiles at Lucas before pulling Donghyuck towards the front doors of the school.

Donghyuck is still on cloud 9 while Mark pulls him every which way through the halls, but then he remembers that Mark said he was going to tell him something important.

He puts weight in his foot and stops, making Mark stumble back slightly. The older looks at him in question and Donghyuck hates when Mark does this. When something weird, or a new experience comes along, Mark pretends that it never happened and avoids inviting it into his life.

“What is it?”

Donghyuck scoffs and crosses his arms. “ _What_ _is_ _it_ , is that all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?” Mark asks, fully facing his body towards Donghyuck.

“I don’t know, maybe a _I_ _was_ _only_ _kissing_ _you_ _to_ _help_ _get_ _Lucas_ _off_ _your_ _back_ kind of explanation.”

The corner of Mark’s mouth lifts into a half smile and he shakes his head. “I don’t think I can give you that.”

Donghyuck huffs. “And why not? You just _kissed_ me and not the kind that happens at those weird sleepovers where the friends dare you to kiss one of your friends.”

Mark chuckles and steps closer before grasping Donghyuck’s hands in his, a dorky smile adorning his face. Donghyuck should find Mark’s smile greasy, he should be worrying that he’s going to get sick now that Mark actually kissed him, but all that’s occupying his mind is the tingles Mark left behind on his lips and the glint in Mark’s eyes as he’s looking at him.

“Because I want to give a _I_ _kissed_ _you_ _because_ _I_ _really_ _like_ _you_ _and_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _chance_ kind of explanation.” Mark says.

When Donghyuck remains frozen, Mark continues.

“And I’d really like to continue kissing you. Not only that, but to hold your hands, cuddle you, take you out on dates and fend off boys who try to flirt with you.” Despite Donghyuck’s lack of response, Mark continues to massage his hands and waits. “If you’d let me.”

That seems to snap Donghyuck out of his shocked haze. He takes the one step between them and throws his arms around Mark, cuddling his face into the side of Mark's neck.

“I’d love for you to.”

 

When lunch rolls around, Donghyuck’s late again and he sees the five of their friends huddled around Mark like he’s prey. They’re so occupied with hounding Mark that they don’t notice Donghyuck set his tray down across Mark at their table. That is until–

“He’s here!”

Curse Jisung for being so observative.

As if they were bored of barking at Mark, they all circle Donghyuck instead. It’s not that he doesn’t want to answer their burning questions, it’s just that he really can’t hear a _damn_ thing coming from either of their mouths.

“I really don’t know what you guys are saying.” Donghyuck sighs, opening his sandwich.

They silence themselves and wait for one to ask. Donghyuck has an inkling of what they’re wondering.

Renjun slams his hands down on the table and leans forward. “When were you guys planning on telling us you’re _dating_?”

Donghyuck isn’t at all surprised that they heard the rumours, he and Mark kissed in front of one of the popular students. He would be surprised if they _weren’t_ asking him this.

Donghyuck leans his body to the side so he can look at Mark past Renjun’s body. “When were we planning on telling them?”

Mark shrugs. “Whenever they found out, I guess.”

Donghyuck smiles coy before focusing his attention back on his sandwich. Jeno scoffs while Jaemin rolls his eyes, everyone returning to their seats to eat the rest of their lunches. Mark gasps and Donghyuck looks at him in question.

“Babe, I almost forgot.” Mark says, leaning down to reach into his bag.

Donghyuck gapes at Mark and blushes, having just started dating _this_ _morning_ he hasn't had time to adjust to any...  _nicknames_ , meanwhile Chenle turns to Jisung mouthing ‘ _babe_ ’ with a shocked expression.

“I grabbed the last one.” Mark slides the fruit cup across the table towards Donghyuck.

He takes it with a flustered smile, ignoring Jeno’s gagging noises. Mark looks down at his thermos and spoons some soup in his mouth. Despite the chilly feeling Donghyuck gets in his body from his inevitable cold, he’s never felt more warm.

“Disgusting.” Jaemin scoffs, looking at the two exchange shy smiles. “How did we not notice?” He asks Jeno.

Donghyuck would roll his eyes and snark at Jaemin for being bitter, but his mind is clouded with _Mark_ _Mark_ _Mark_. Instead of the occurrence of dodging Lucas in the hallways, he gets to embrace Mark’s hugs, his kisses and call him his boyfriend. Donghyuck thinks he doesn’t mind these kind of high school hallway occurrences.

**Author's Note:**

> vision is coming for EVERYONE'S wigs yEET  
> thank you so much for reading uwu  
> 


End file.
